Doctor Who 788
by StarscreamComic
Summary: The doctor wakes up one day and finds himself on his 788th regeneration! He becomes a student teacher, and one of the students figures out his secret. Featuring new and old foes, the Doctor must remember the past, and learn a Timelord's true power. Featuring charatcers from the new series and OCs.


**Doctor Who 788**

**Reboot**

Written by StarscreamComic

The Doctor sat up and yawned. He had been asleep on a moon for quite some time. He adjusted his bowtie, but he didn't have one. He scratched his head, his hand going through a thick mass of hair. He was wearing black pants and sandals.

"Oh that's right; I'm on my 788th regeneration. Wait, how am I on my 788th? I'm only supposed to have 12." The Doctor turned and saw his TARDIS. "Oh well, I'll remember eventually." He snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Running inside, he fiddled with the controls.

"Is there a reason you're not working today, Sexy? Did I do something?'

Nothing.

The Doctor in rage kicked the engine, and the TARDIS began to hum.

"Wait, wait! I haven't entered any coordinates yet! Stop doing things that I don't want to happen!" ordered the Doctor. The TARDIS continued to hum, and then it stopped.

"Finally, something goes right today!" Then a machined buzz, a piece of paper came out of a fax machine.

"How long have I had that? And what's this piece of paper?" The Doctor began to read it, "Student Teacher papers? Where am I?"

The Doctor swung open the TARDIS doors. "What is that? Is that a middle school?" The Doctor stared at his student teacher papers. "Well, looks like Sexy won't let me do anything else. Off we go!"

A Cyberman walked up to the man and saluted, "We have reached 50% completion."

The man had a blue suit, necktie, red Converse, and messed up hair. "Well done. I'm going to leave for a few weeks; I am leaving you in charge."

The Cyberman just walked away.

The man grinned, "Well, Doctor, I will be seeing you soon."

"Hello Mister…"

"The Doctor. Just, the Doctor." Said the Doctor with a smile.

"Yes, of course. I'm Principle Springs."

"Pleasure," said the Doctor, shaking the woman's hand. She looked quite young, around her early 30s.

"So tell me Doctor, your papers check out. My secretary thought you passed the interview. Good resume. But, what classes are you planning to learn to teach?"

"History. I've always enjoyed time."

"Great. I'll have you with Mr. Brunston tomorrow."

"Fantastic, I won't miss it for the world."

"Hello Sexy. How was your day? Luckily for you, I got the teaching job, which I'm assuming you wanted me to get. I start tomorrow from 8 to 3. Now I'm off to bed."

The Doctor took off his shirt and saw a large scar across his chest.

"Huh, that's weird. I don't remember that."

Then the Doctor zoned out. He was imagining something. No, remembering. He was staring at his 10th form.

"A Timelord's true potential can be unlocked here!" the 10th Doctor shouted, "It can all be unlocked at Kryll!"

Then there was a massive blue light.

The Doctor fell on his bed and fell asleep.

"Okay everyone, quiet down." Max put his head down. He didn't sleep well last night, so he was planning on catching up on his sleep during History class.

"Everyone, we have a student teacher," said Mr. Brunston.

"Student teacher?' mumbled Max, sticking his head up. The student teacher had a strange afro-like hairdo. He had a red shirt, black parachute pants, and sandals.

"Hello everyone. I'm the Doctor."

The man stared off into space. The moon of Hoyle had an amazing view of space. He heard a strange clicking noise.

"Believe me that power of removing yourself from memories doesn't work on me" he began to turn, "Am I right, member of the Silent?"

"The Doctor has awakened," the Silent said in a heavy voice, "He will begin to remember."

"Of course he will. Can't hide it from him forever."

"He will remember you," added the Silent.

"I know."

"And your plan."

"I know. For now, we shall see how this turns out. But when he has complete recall, he shall fear the name that is, The Dictator." The man began to laugh.

**End of Episode 1**


End file.
